Pieces of the Jigsaw
by Nacina
Summary: A crossover fanfiction that combines Cardcaptors, Final Fantasy 7, and The Slayers. Why have they been brought together from their separate worlds? Something foul is afoot...
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of the Jigsaw

_Tomoeda, Japan._

Sakura Avalon was walking down the cherry blossom lined road, like every other afternoon, on her way home from Elementary School. Her older brother, Tori, was staying behind at the High School for practice, and her best friend Madison was picked up from school by her four body guards. So, Kero was the only one with her, as he had snuck to school in her backpack that morning.  
"Oh Kero, I'm so bored," Sakura sighed, kicking a cherry blossom petal. Kero popped out of her bag and onto her shoulder.  
"You're telling me! School is so boring, and there's no pudding!"  
"Is food really all you care about?"  
They began bickering, when a strange light began to flicker to the left. They paused to look at it, and Sakura began to panic as it grew larger.  
"Kero, what is that? Is it a Clow Card?"  
Kero frowned, and shook his head. "I have no idea."  
That's when it engulfed them.

_***_

_Midgar_

Aeris bent over her flowers, tending to them with a loving hand, as Cloud watched her, smiling. He delighted in watching her work, amazed how much she could love and care for even the smallest things. She truly was sweet.

He was staring off into space as he talked, and didn't notice that Aeris had come up to him, frowning into his face, inches away. Startled, Cloud jerked back a bit, and Aeris melodic laugh made him laugh back.

"What were you concentrating on so hard- were you thinking of another girl?" She pouted, an expression that looked silly on anyone but her. God, she was cute…

"Why," Cloud asked, pulling her into his arms, "would I think of _anything_ other than you?"

Smiling, Aeris embraced Cloud back, content. That's when her stomach jerked, and she knew something was wrong.

_***_

_Seyruun_

"MORE!" She shouted, knife and fork ready, as she stared at the waiter, who hastily placed the plate down, snapping it back as if afraid she'd bite it off. This was her 5th serving, and she was _nowhere_ near full. Lina Inverse had a never-ending stomach. Two of her companions, Amelia and Goury were also on their 5th serving, while Zelgadis sipped his tea.

Twenty minutes later, and finally fall, Lina leaned back in her chair, a cheeky grin on her face as she patted her belly.

"Oh man that was great; I haven't eaten like that in ages!" She exclaimed, stretching her arms behind her head. Goury stared at her, confused as always.

"But Lina, you ate that much only a few hours ago!" exclaimed Goury.

In a flash, Lina bonked him on the head and pulled Goury into a tight headlock. "So you're calling me fat now, HUH??"

"No, no I—gaack..." Goury gurgled as Lina tightened her grip and started ranting at him, scaring other patrons.

"Um, miss Lina? Mr. Goury looks like he's in pain…" Amelia squeaked. Zelgadis shook his head.

"There's no use, Amelia. Leave the lovebirds alone."

Lina's head spun to look at Zelgadis so fast it looked like she broke it. She glared at Zelgadis, looking like a monster.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She screeched at him. Zelgadis became terrified, and waved a white flag. Before she could attack him, Xellos came up behind them.

"My, just the people I was looking for," he smiled. Lina slumped back into her chair.

"What do you want this time, Xellos?" she sighed, twisted a strand of hair.

"I've heard of something that will interest you greatly, Lina Inverse; a passage to another world."

They all gasped, and Lina stood up, thumping her hand on the table.

"We're headed to another world!"

"Since when does _she_ decide where we're going?" Amelia whispered to Goury,

***

AN: I'm using the names familiar to me. Most anime I watched is dubbed, so I'll be sticking to the dubbed names mostly. And, I played FF7 when it first came out, so Aerith remains Aeris to me ^_^ and I MAY have edited parts of plots, so that I can have certain characters.

R&R!

~Nacina~


	2. Chapter 2

_Midgar_

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked Aeris, gently shaking her shoulders. She was pale as a sheet, which unsettled the Soldier.

Aeris smiled, and shook her head, as if clearing it, before looking up into the face of the man she loved. "I'm fine, I just…felt something."

Cloud stiffened, and his grip on Aeris' shoulders became tighter.

"Is it Sephiroth? What's wrong, what is it?" he panicked, shaking Aeris as she looked down in thought again.

"Cloud, you're hurting me!" she snapped, pushing him away. She got up, and paced up and down the aisle of her dilapidated church. She wrung her hands, confusion spreading in her like wildfire. What was that sinking feeling in her stomach? She continued pacing, as Cloud looked at her, worried. He was a man of few words, and had no clue what was going on. He was no good at asking her what was wrong.

Aeris stopped and turned to face Cloud, a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"We have to go to the Forgotten City, the Planet told me so."

***

_Somewhere in the Mountains…_

"I'm so tired of walking," Lina groaned, falling face first onto the mountain path. Zelgadis and Xellos walked right past her, while Amelia and Goury stopped to crouch and poke her.

"Come on Miss Lina, Mr. Xellos said we're almost there," Amelia pleaded with the moaning Lina. Lina got up, her face red.

"I can't take this!!!" She screamed. Grabbing Goury, she ran full pelt up the mountain. Zelgadis, Amelia and Xellos watched after them stupidly for a moment before casting Levitation and following them.

They reached the top, to find a violent Lina kicking the side of the cave they had to enter. Goury lay on the ground a few feet from her, clearly unconscious from having his head smacked along the ground all the way to the top.

"Let's go in, let's go in!" Lina shouted, jumping up and down in front of Xellos, who kept smiling.

"Very well, Lina Inverse, follow me."

They entered the cave, casting light spells. Goury crept close behind Lina, as he couldn't perform magic. So close, he tripped on her heel, and when she turned around to tell him off, he accidentally grabbed her breast to steady himself.

CRACK!

Goury lay on the ground, a gigantic bump forming on his head.

"Serves you right," Lina growled, as they continued along. Goury chose to remain far away from Lina after that, and walked with Zelgadis instead.

_An hour passes…_

"How can it be a way into another world? It's just a staff," Zelgadis scowled. Lina touched it, and jerked her hand back suddenly when it zapped her.

"This contains so much magical energy…" she frowned, walking around it. "So, how do we use this, Xellos?"

"My, my, isn't it obvious? We have to turn it on," Xellos laughed, tapping the side of his nose. Lina growled, and they all looked at the staff.

After a time, Lina dropped to the ground with a sigh, "I can't work it out."

"Neither can I…" Zelgadis said, Xellos and Amelia nodded in agreement. Goury however, continued pacing, a look of deep concentration about his face.

"Lina, use a light spell on it," he said suddenly. Lina raised an eyebrow, and laughed with mirth.

"Sure thing, Goury," she laughed, and clicked her fingers. A small ball of light flew over to the staff. As soon as they connected, the staff exploded into a blinding white light.

***

_The Forgotten City_

"Kero?" Sakura groaned. She was lying on her stomach; the ground beneath her was cold, and soaked in blood.

"HUH?" She cried, pushing herself up. She looked around her. She was on an altar of sorts, as she could see the reflection of water bouncing off of what looked like walls. On the ground next to where she had been lying were Kero, Madison and Li. Why were Madison and Li there? They hadn't been touched by the light…

Sakura bent down, and shook them all awake. They muttered groggily, and pushed themselves into a sitting position.

"Where are we? Li asked groggily, while shrugged.

"I have no idea. Kero and I were brought here by a white light. How did you and Madison get here?"

Madison rubbed her head before answering, "I don't know. One minute, I was at home, the next, you woke me up." Li nodded in agreement.

Sakura stood back up, picking up a sore looking Kero.

"Guess we have to find out."

***

AN: So, how was that? I tried checking through it, and it seems ok to me, but I think I'll need a beta reader . Is the story moving too slowly? R&R, I need your opinions to make it better!!

~Nacina~


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I've decided to drop the separate bits between the anime's: everyone is listed together now. I know this makes no sense, but I literally can't think of a way of wording this. You'll understand what I mean after reading it though.

~Nacina~

_Bone Village_

"I hate it here," Tifa grumbled, rubbing her bare arms. A few mere hours ago, Aeris and Cloud had banged their way into the bar. Now, the whole of AVALANCHE had been dragged to this cold mining village, based on "a feeling". As much as she loved her two best friends, she also loved being in her warm bar, serving customers and making an income.

"I don't know why ya damn kids brought #%$^ all of us here, I was in the middle of something," Cid cursed, lighting his cigarette back up. Barrett rolled his eyes at the pilot.

"What 'choo mean, foo'? You were lookin' at that plane again like it was the mama of yo babies!" he laughed, waving about his gun arm. The old pilot grimaced, but said nothing more. Chuckles rippled through the other AVALANCHE members.

Aeris looked fondly upon the little group that she called her family. Standing in a circle were Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Barrett; the gunman Vincent stood a little ways off, while the young ninja Yuffie made puppy eyes at him. Her crush on him was more than a little obvious. Beside them stood Nanaki, with Cait Sith perched upon his back. They were an odd bunch, but they were _her_ odd bunch.

Aeris smiled, and clapped her hands, and everyone looked over at her expectantly.

"Through the forest, everyone!" she called, making her way past the village and into the forest surrounding the Forgotten City.

Soon, they would be there.

_Forgotten City_

Li and Madison got up, and scanned the area with Kero and Sakura. They stood in a circle, each looking out in a different direction so that all their backs were covered. It was Madison's keen eyesight from recording Sakura's card captures that ended up spotting them.

"Look over there!" Madison whispered, pointing at a strange looking group of people next to a crumbling building.

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina screamed. After the light has engulfed them, they had fallen and landed very hard on their backsides. Lina was _not_ happy. Her tushie hurt, she had screamed like a girl, and worse yet, everyone else had managed to land on their feet.

Goury held his hand out to help her up, but she smacked it away, blushing, before getting to her feet by herself. She didn't need help.

After getting to her feet, Lina looked around curiously. So, this was another world? It looked like an underwater city. They stood by one building, crumbling like it had been forgotten about for a long time. To their left stood a magnificent staircase, leading up into darkness, and ahead of them, some stepping stone, leading to a delicate looking altar.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia whispered, tugging on her top, "I don't think we're alone."

The group immediately stiffened, and looked to where Amelia pointed. Standing on the little altar above the water were 3 children, and a little golden flying creature.

"They've spotted us, what should we do?" Zelgadis muttered, drawing his sword as Lina and Goury did likewise. Amelia started panicking the same time the strangers did.

"Oh, Miss Lina, Mr. Goury, Mr. Zlegadis, they're just children!"

"What are they playing at?" Li yelled the instant the swords were drawn by the strangers.

Madison smiled and cried in a very unconvincing voice, "Oh no, the bad people will get us, whee!" she turned to Kero and whispered, "Am I being distressed right?"

Li and Sakura groaned.

Li drew out his sword, and Sakura got her staff ready. If there was any trouble, they'd handle it.

"FIREBALL!"


	4. Chapter 4

Aeris heard it before any of the others did. Violent screams of hate, and a ridiculously large surge of magical power. What on earth was happening?

Aeris sprinted on ahead, while the other members of AVALANCHE watched her, mouths agape. Tifa shook her head, and began running after her, the others soon following.

Running along the edge of the lake towards the entrance of the Forgotten City, Aeris began to panic. What if it was Sephiroth? What would they do?

An earth-shattering explosion threw Aeris off balance as she reached the entrance way that would allow her to gain access to the Forgotten City. She fell backwards, smacking into Vincent, who'd been the fastest to follow her. What exactly was going on? They raced down the stairs, and about halfway down, they saw it. A tiny red head was hurling fire at a small girl, who effortlessly dodged them. Next to them, a young boy skillfully held off a blonde haired swordsman and his chimera like accomplice, as a young purple haired girl panicked at them to stop.

Aeris cried out in alarm, as the blonde man knocked the young boy down. Cloud quickly unsheathed his buster blade and leapt from the stairs, landing in front of the boy, and helped him fight off his opponents.

The rest of AVLANCHE hurried down the spiraling staircase in an attempt to help. Tifa and Yuffie made their way to the altar to help out the young dark haired girls; Barrett and Cid rushed to the aid of Cloud and the young boy, while Vincent stood off in the shadows, calmly watching the scene unfold in front of him; he would only stand if needed. Cait Sith was nowhere to be seen, as usual. A golden, impossibly cute flying teddy bear had bitten Nanaki's tail, and a swatting war had broken out.

Scanning the room, Aeris saw it. The young girl from before was zooming past the head of the angry red head sorceress. They both possessed intense magical powers; it would be hard not to notice. What could they be fighting over?

Exhaling loudly, Aeris gripped her staff tightly, and began to walk decisively toward them. The other battlers stopped fighting to watch Aeris, curious as to what she would do. Aeris marched straight up to the red head, who was so absorbed in chanting the incantation that would unleash the Dragon Slave, that she didn't see her. That's when Aeris raised her staff and smacked her across the head.

Zelgadis, Goury, and Amelia's jaws dropped, while the members of AVLANCHE looked at Aeris in amazement, and the young children and the flying teddy bear wore worried looks. Was she crazy?

Lina's head exploded with the sudden pain. She froze for a moment, as a gigantic lump formed on her head. Clenching her fists, her whole body shook, and Aeris took a hesitant step back. Taking a large breath, Lina spun around to glare at Aeris and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Aeris glared back and smacked Lina's head again before responding with, "because you're a little bully! What did those kids ever do to you?"

Lina started yelling at Aeris, and Aeris started yelling back. Sakura and her friends, Zel, Goury, Amelia and the other members of AVALANCHE slunk off while they continued their yelling match, whereupon Tifa found out a mysterious light had transported them all to Gaia.

Nanaki howled, and everyone became quiet, including Lina and Aeris. They all turned to face him as he sat on his hind.

"Listen to me," he began in his quiet voice, "for this is a sign that was predicted long, long ago…"

_AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in a veeeeeeeeeery long time. Naughty me =( I hope this will do for now, I have two weeks left of assignments then my first year of uni is over, and I have plenty of time to update ^_^ Stay tuned for Xellos, the Turks, and of course Yukito and Touya (Julian and Tori in the Americanized dub of CCS). Stay Cool_

_~Nacina~_


	5. Chapter 5

Nanaki cleared his throat and settled on his hind quarters. Everyone sat around him expectantly, cross-legged with their hands in their laps like a first grade classroom. Aerith and Lina gave one another the evil eye, causing Nanaki to glare at the girls. They both blushed crimson red and looked down at their laps. Sighing, Nanaki shook his head and continued.

"A long time, before the Calamity from the Skies ambushed the Planet from the cosmos, the Cetra had a legend, a prophecy, that had been passed down from one generation to the next.

"After Jenova appeared the Ancients forgot about their of the prophecy--"

"Yeah, because they had tha' ugly motherfu--"

"BARRETT, SHUT UP!" The members of Avalanche yelled. Barrett grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head with his non gun arm. Li, on the other hand, was so surprised by such an outburst by a group of adults that he jumped from his seated position and began to fall backwards over the edge of the platform. Reaching over, Zelgadis grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back into a safe sitting position. After breathing a giant sigh of relief, Li's faced turned red and he scowled in embarrassment.

Nanaki continued, "So, as Barrett said, the Cetra race had an urgent crisis on their hands at that point of time. This remained the case for two thousand years. The prophecy was soon told as a bedtime story to scare children into behaving."

"What the hell is a Jenova?" Lina whispered. Amelia, Zelgadis and Goury shrugged. Sakura and her friends were equally confused. Seeing this Tifa got up and crouched in front of the two groups. Smiling kindly, she explained how Jenova cells were used in experiments and led to the creation of Sephiroth, ultimate evil bad guy*. Everyone but Goury understood what she said, the blank look remaining on his face. Tifa pitied him, and told them how hard it must be to be challenged, and that she was impressed with his efforts. At this Lina, Zel and Amelia burst out laughing.

"Goury doesn't have a mental disability, he's just stupid," chortled Lina, smacking him on the back. Seething with anger, Goury got to his feet and drew his sword, aiming it at Lina.

"I'm NOT stupid!" He cried, lunging forward. Lina stuck out her leg and tripped him, sending him over the edge and into the water. Everyone burst into laughter and even Vincent let out a low chuckle.

Cloud got to his feet in imitation of Goury, still laughing as he pretended to charge, crying out "I'm not stupid!"

That's why Yuffie stuck _her_ leg out. Cloud fell into the water right next to Goury, which increased the laughter of everyone else by tenfold.

Spluttering, the duo dragged themselves from the water, their ego's severely hurt. Soaking wet and as undignified as anyone could ever be, the pair sat away from the group in petty solidarity together. Snickering, the members of AVALANCHE and Lina, Zelgadis, Li and Kero turned back toward Nanaki. Aerith looked over sadly at Cloud along with Amelia, Sakura and Madison.

"Anyway, as I've been trying to say, the prophecy has been around for a long time. It was told that after the Planet had suffered greatly and fought back, its people would be safe. However-"

"So, they mean Sephiroth?" Aerith interrupted. Nanaki nodded, and they all burst into chatter again. Exhausted with his attempts to gain their attention long enough to finish the prophecy, Nanaki curled up on the altar to nap.

*AN: Sorry for the assumption, but I am assuming that anyone reading this knows about Seph and his crazy thought processes. It just saves me a little time not writing a 1000 word essay on the matter. I'm sorry if you don't understand because you're a CCS or Slayers fan, but the Final Fantasy wiki will help you out =)

Thanks goes out to reviews from **LoreilDarksky00**, **The Layman **(you'll find out soon how it's all coming together, just give me time! =)), **Angelgirl651** and to **Neko-chan desu desu** who requested Yukito and Touya showtime, which is coming up!


	6. Chapter 6

Assuming his usual role of leader, Cloud got to his feet and cleared his throat. The members of his little group, now turned into a circus troupe for all the odd people they had join them, glanced up at him. Striking a pose, Cloud pumped his fist.

"Team, it's time we made a move on. Sephiroth could be anywhere, lurking and waiting. Now-" he glanced at Aeris sympathetically, which came off condescendingly- "we all make mistakes, but we move on from these. I'm not big on strangers, but you weirdo's can come with us."

Cloud beckoned toward the group, but none of them budge. Confused, Cloud gestured again.

"C'mon guys, let's get a move on," he encouraged. Aeris slowly pushed herself to her feet, not looking at Cloud until she had finished brushing non-existent dust from her dress. When she did finally look up, her eyes were filled with murderous rage.

"_Mistake_?" She repeated calmly. Cloud nodded cautiously, eyeing off the flower girl apprehensively. A smile curling the corners of her lips, Aeris clasped her hands behind her back, her hair swinging as she leaned sideways at Cloud. This was the look that sent guys berserk with longing, and Cloud was falling for it. Even the other guys felt a tug in their chest as the ever cute and sweet Aeris made her way toward Cloud.

She stopped directly in front of him, her hands still behind her back and the smile upon her face, but straightened her posture. Cloud leaned toward her, a goofy grin across her face, until-

SMACK!

"Mistake! I don't make mistakes! I'm a Cetra! I think I know what I'm _doing_! Maybe you should have listened to what Nanaki was going to say, you egotistical _JERK!_" Each word was punctuated with a smack across Cloud's head, and her voice rose as she ranted at him.

Taking a deep breath, Aeris shot Cloud one final glare before turning to the rest of the party.

"Nanaki, can you finish the story?" Aeris asked tentatively, she chest heaving slightly from emotions. Opening one eye, Nanaki propped himself up and yawned, his nap clearly over. Once again they all turned toward him, this time in complete and meek silence.

Stretching, Nanaki settled onto his hindquarters, his gaze sweeping across the others as he spoke.

"The prophecy stated that even after the greatest threat known to man was resolved, greater danger was yet to come. No, I do not mean the return of Sephiroth, though that is still to be feared. No, a greater evil will be upon us. The Planet will be threatened with destruction by the Magical One."

The group looked at o ne another warily.

"We can all pretty much use magic, sir," Amelia piped up rolling a light spell around in her hands. Everyone but Madison and Goury murmured in agreement. Nanaki scowled at them.

"I never said it was one of you, though it _is _a possibility. Bugenhagen will know more" Nanaki sighed. Aeris climbed to her feet, and began pulling people up into a standing position with her.

"Well," she smiled at everyone, clasping her hands together. " I guess we should head to Cosmo Canyon!"

"I'll help you get somewhere- like punch you into the _cosmos,_" Lina growled as they made their way out of the forgotten city.

**AN: I haven't updated in forever, I know =( and I've been very naughty and only written short chapters. I PROMISE to get this finished soon, cross my heart.**

**~Nacina~**


End file.
